User talk:Lucero Impact
Hall of Shame Hello! I see you removed the "Cheaters" section in Kongai Notable Players. You have a point about the page being vandalized/destroyed, so I don't mind your decision removing that section at all. The "Cheaters" section (Hall of Shame) was originally created by main editor Max_Vultur. This section was removed before, but Max restored the page just to keep shaming him. Max's conversation with other editors regarding to the Hall of Shame section: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Notable_Kongai_Players#Hall_of_Shame Hope infomation about this section helps. Enjoy your time on the Kongai wiki and have a good day! Democroixion (talk) 18:47, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Re:Cards Hello! I answered your question on my talk page! Democroixion (talk) 21:53, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Are you editing on other wikis? Hello! I answered your question on my talk page! Democroixion (talk) 21:49, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request As I stated on your adoption request, You cannot submit a request for adoption for another user. Because your contributions look good, I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. As a bureaucrat, you now have the ability to give admin rights to Democroixion. Just go to and enter "Democroixion" and click the button. On the following screen, you'll see a list of rights that you can give. If you don't want to keep your admin and/or bureaucrat rights after promoting Democroixion, you can remove rights from yourself. Now, here's the standard message for users that have just adopted a wiki: Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:01, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Uh.. Hello! I answered your question on my talk page! "Also, I find it funny that you can ban yourself if you are an admin (but please don't try it!)." - The QLord I haven't tested this myself, but I know for a fact there is no reason to ban yourself. Thanks for the tip! Dice (talk) 22:58, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Notable Player I like how you put CD back as a mention and added all that info next to Max_Vultur's section. I also like and approve your own section! Dice (talk) 01:32, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Kongai Rulesheet I can post you this link to the Kongai rulesheet. It shows alot more, not just the combat phase. The 2nd link may help too as it's from Kongai instructions. I don't have the free time to help out with this for now, but you can do what you want. Good Luck Have Fun! *http://www.kongregate.com/pages/kongai-rulesheet *https://internal.kongregate.com/kongai-instructions/kongai_helpindex.html Dice (talk) 04:14, July 20, 2018 (UTC) A message to a friend Hello! I have read your message and I gave out a small response. Not much, but it works. I will respond more tonight and tomorrow, I'm going to be 2 hours busy this time. Thanks in advance, Dice (talk) 22:25, February 13, 2019 (UTC) I used my free time and I responded to more. Copied from my talk page: I do want to wish you the best of luck to whatever else your doing and thanks for your contribution to help making the wikia great again! You will be missed. Your future is bright. Just find the right time to make a return if you feel like it. You don't have to, no pressure. If you're back, that's great! If not, that's not a big deal. Everybody will get used to this time whenever in communities and real life. Be happy for your friend/co-worker and move forward to whatever happens next. If you ever need Admin, I'll still be here. Your other wikia, I hope that you can give me more info and perhaps I can be an admin over there? That way, if you ever come back and want ownership again, I'll happily give it to you. I'll be here for a while. I'll also be on my other wikia I'm on everyday since I'm going for the "Wiki Hero!'''" '''by editing any page in any namespace for 365 consecutive days, in Wikia's server timezone, UTC. (Currently at 152/200) If that doesn't work, I'm still active on my game accounts if I'm not available at this time. I know you have a new account now. you transferred infro from your old acc to your new acc along with admin. I don't how much else I have to say but at least you're not leaving without saying goodbye! Dice (talk) 04:26, February 14, 2019 (UTC) What you managed to do on this wikia when I was on an 1 year break and in the middle of 2018 Spring Semester in class that day, I noticed you deleted the "Cheaters" section in Kongai Notable Players and was working on the wikia in the beginning of 2018. I had to make a reappearance and give my thoughts. I still stand by your decision. Dice (talk) 04:05, February 14, 2019 (UTC)